<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the road upwards by HiHereAmI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015797">the road upwards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHereAmI/pseuds/HiHereAmI'>HiHereAmI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and bumps with river around the world, she has a travel show, where the doctor is the OG youtuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHereAmI/pseuds/HiHereAmI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are not so different, you and I” River says and, not for the first time, the Doctor thinks she’s quite breathtaking, the rush of adrenaline reddening her cheeks and messing her hair even more “We travel to weird places in the world, get in trouble, record it and get viral”</p><p>“Although” if the Doctor interjects, she tells herself, it’s for the sake of her pride. Certainly not for the cute way the maddening woman’s lip turn upwards at her intervention “The recordings of your travels are mostly through security cameras.”</p><p>--</p><p>Or, the Doctor is a famous traveller with a tv show and River is the infuriating woman who she keeps bumping with all over the world.</p><p>And yes, of course they get in trouble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Archived: 26.03.2005 - telegraph.co.uk] </p><p> </p><p> </p><h1>
  <b>THE DOCTOR RUMOURED TO COME BACK</b>
</h1><p>It’s been almost ten years, we miss Joan Smith.</p><p>
  <em>by Amanda Youth</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For the readers of the newer generations, the name “Joan Smith” means nothing. Plain, simple, terribly dull for someone that’s shaped the end of last millenia. Why are we even writing such a cryptic article anyway?</p><p>Well, appearances always scratch the surface when it comes to this woman. Joan, self-named “the Doctor”, Smith is everything but that. And her origins certainly show that. </p><p>It was 1988. A fourteen year old Susan Foreman travelling with her tutor through Istanbul (Turkey) films with a modest home camera as the older woman rambles about the architecture, bumps into trash she apologizes profusely to and, because of a misunderstanding in a non-touristic town, gets mistaken for a witch.</p><p>Susan’s recording, a single VHS that cuts the moment her tutor falls into a river, gets copied by her classmates, starts circulating over and in some sort of bizarre hearsay, Joan Smith’s travels get famous and this home tape becomes the most copied in all of the UK. Yes, people, The Doctor went viral in 1988.</p><p>Nonetheless, this eccentric young woman is difficult to find.</p><p>Almost in her thirties (and rumoured to have been military deployed) she kept working and travelling all over the world for a few months until she was finally contacted by the BBC when on a visit to Susan in the UK. The network offered her financing her travels in exchange for broadcasting her journeys. She initially refused, claiming not to seek fame, but was finally convinced by her tutorée and agreed on the condition she would have free reign over her journeys, to which the BBC accepted.</p><p>And lo and behold, friends, started the Doctor’s journeys, characterised for lots of running, meddling and exotic places, which she hosted (although she rarely addressed the camera) alongside a series of people who would be later called <em> “Companions” </em>. We came to love all of them, year after year. Some stayed a little longer, some were spontaneous appearances and helped in the heat of the moment but everywhere the Doctor went, no matter the language barrier, she’d make friends and enemies alike and she’d take us far from our TVs and straight across the world. </p><p>The show was called T.A.R.D.I.S., after the words mindlessly written over the original tape. Over the years it gained a strong fanbase and became a symbol of generations.</p><p>For many, it’s a cult icon, an expression of life per se, without bounds or limitations. Satellite broadcasting combined with pre-recordings, a team consisting (on and off-screen) of the Doctor, the Companions and maybe one in-travel producer, T.A.R.D.I.S. was also a technological advancement for television. Joan Smith, an inventor and scientist herself,  became a legend worldwide but she still managed to somehow walk everywhere without being recognized and mingle amongst locals and tourists alike with a penchant for danger that became her brand. </p><p>That is, until 1996.</p><p>It’s not the point of the article to be tragic, so <span class="u">we’ll link you to our archive</span> but all you need to know, young reader, is that the events recorded live during May 1996 led to the show’s cancellation and Smith’s disappearance from the public eye. </p><p>Even though she was friendly and cheerful, reckless and dangerous, even, the Doctor rarely gave out details of her past or personal life so it’s no wonder she disappeared on us so quickly. Her former companions moved on with their lives, both in and out of the UK, and if they were in contact with her, they never told.</p><p>“Maybe she’s running faster than she’s ever done, I don’t know” said Romana Treludar , Companion on Smith’s fourth season, when asked on a grocery store around mid-2001. “She’s always been this way and she needs time, jesus christ. Just don’t bother her and you’ll be fine. And you better not corner me like this again!”</p><p>We followed through with that advice and waited patiently. Somehow, we all knew someone would spot her — somehow she would resurface. Until it finally happened. </p><p>A rumour started taking force a few months ago, insisting that Joan Smith was spotted on London, Cardiff and Leadworth. The speculation amongst fans (both old and new, who catched the show via old recordings uploaded online) was that there was a possibility of T.A.R.D.I.S. coming back, although the BBC denied any conversations with Smith.</p><p>Nonetheless, the Daily Telegraph’s sources indicate the Doctor is planning to come back and her trip through U.K. was to find a fresh new team. Maybe conversations with the BBC are not there for a reason! Isn’t television getting old in the brand new era of internet?</p><p>We can only hope, in such dull and tumultuous times, the Doctor will come back to brighten our lives once again. As always, it’ll be on her terms and schedules (And those schedules used to be hell on earth for the double b network, <span class="u">as multiple executives complained</span>). </p><p>The medium or the people involved are still unknown but, with the Doctor on helm, we can only think it’ll be crazily creative<b>.</b></p><p>
  <b>END</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Other articles from our archive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Archived: 23.04.2005 - telegraph.co.uk] What is this “YouTube”? New Platform for Video Uploading and Sharing, Creators Say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Archived: 26.07.2005 - telegraph.co.uk] The Doctor Returns! T.A.R.D.I.S. youtube channel the most viewed of the website.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Archived: 06.02.2006 - telegraph.co.uk] Rose Tyler, Companion: the soul of the cult classic revival opens up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Archived: 11.05.2006 - telegraph.co.uk] The Doctor and Rose Tyler Get Chased By... Ghosts?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Archived: 31.03.2007 - telegraph.co.uk] A Tale Of Two Doctors: Martha Jones joins TARDIS as a companion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S 5AM AND IM FINALLY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER!<br/>PLEASE YELL WITH ME IN THE COMMENTS!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! YOU CAN ALSO YELL WITH ME @HIHEREAMI<br/>Not beta'ed! I'm argentinian so this may have typos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>[Wikipedia.org. Last Edited on 29/4/2019]</p><p> </p><h2>
  <b>T.A.R.D.I.S. </b>
</h2><p>
  <em> “Tardis” redirects here. </em>
</p><p><em> This article is about the travel show. For an article about the host, see </em> <em> <span class="u">The Doctor</span>. </em></p><p> </p><p>T.A.R.D.I.S. (Unspecified acronyms) is the name of the show hosted by <span class="u"> Joan “The Doctor” Smith </span> . Originally, it was recorded and broadcasted on TV (with some episodes being transmitted live via satellite) but after its revival in 2005, it is now hosted on <span class="u"> Youtube . </span></p><p>It features Smith alongside her crew (dubbed “Companions”) while they travel without schedule around different places in the world. On thirteen (interrupted) years of the show, it has visited 350 places and around 26 countries. The show has been deemed by many as a cult classic¹, as well as an icon of the new modern era²³⁴.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; Origins</p><p>&gt; The Doctor</p><p>&gt; Companions</p><p>&gt; Seasons</p><p>&gt; Viewership</p><p>&gt; Impact on pop culture</p><p>&gt; Worldwide</p><p>&gt; Awards</p><p>&gt; References</p><p>&gt; Bibliography</p><p>&gt; External links</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[<b>INSTAGRAM LIVE</b>. @tardisofficial Fri 11/3/17 16:02]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [A black young woman holds the phone and smiles at the camera. Her hair is styled in an afro and she’s wearing a jean jacket. She shifts a bit and the background shines behind her, a roman column and a small sphinx. There’s a rustle on her side, off camera and she turns to it quickly.]</em>
</p><p>Young woman: Doctor! We are live! (To the camera) Hi, everyone! Thank you for joining us on this instagram live! I’m Bill!</p><p>
  <em> [A tourist starts taking photos of the small sphinx behind her]</em>
</p><p>Bill: But uh, you already knew that. You watch the show. <em>[She squints at the screen]</em>  If you could slow down on the questions…</p><p>
  <em> [The tourist starts stroking the sphinx with their index finger]</em>
</p><p>Bill: Doctor! We are live on instagram! Come say hi!</p><p>The Doctor, off camera, singsongy: I’m busy!</p><p>
  <em> [Bill smiles tightly at the camera, then shifts it so she’s out of focus. The tourist is now in first plane. They don’t notice. They are petting the sphinx's tail]</em>
</p><p>Bil, hushedly: No, you are <em> not </em>! You are staring at a patch of grass!</p><p>
  <em> [Ininteligible whispering off camera. Bill’s face comes back on focus, resigned]</em>
</p><p>Okay! So! Thank you for coming! I’m Bill! And look!</p><p>
  <em> [The camera shifts towards the street. The light is dim and a few droplets of rain fall lazily]</em>
</p><p>We are on Split! Yes, Croatia! This is the Diocletian palace. Or it used to be. Now it’s the city. Like, literally the palace is a city now. As you can see there’s stones everywhere and then normal doors, windows or wood built on them. These are the <em> ruins </em> of the old roman palace and the city was just… built on it. People are randomly living on roman ruins. It’s crazy. There’s cafés and restaurants and toy shops. I had to ask to get in to a café so I could pee earlier and I couldn’t believe I was literally peeing inside of a roman ruin…</p><p>
  <em> [She’s suddenly aware she’s talking about peeing on camera and looks down to the screen, where thousand of emojis and words pop up right after the other]</em>
</p><p>Oh! Questions! Yes, sorry. This is why these lives are done, aren’t they? So… tell me your questions?</p><p>
  <em>[She stares at the screen. Behind her, the tourist who was still petting the sphinx gets yelled at in croatian by a local. They answer in german. Bill’s eyes shift to the commotion but she ignores it. The tourist shoved her in a line for pizza earlier. A thousand messages pop on the screen. She squints]</em>
</p><p>Okay, okay. AngelsDontHideTheirFace asks “How does it feel to be the biggest lesbian of the show?”. Okay. Uh. Am I? Thank you Angel. I just feel like I feel every day, I suppose. Y’know, I wake up, I eat some toast. I check on the Doctor to see if she hasn’t jumped off the window in a hurry for something. I see a pretty girl in a café and try to repeat to myself it’s not nice to flirt with someone when you don’t even know their language. Which I don’t anyway but she’s pretty so I want to say hi at least? But my croatian is <em> shite </em>...</p><p><em> [The tourist hugs the sphinx while the local yells get louder. There should be tape or something around an historical piece like this, honestly. Bill starts to subtly walk away from the spot she was in. </em>]</p><p>Anyway! Next question! BlueBalls201 <em> [She cringes at the username]  </em>asks “Why is she called The Doctor ?” Oh, this is a good one! Hang on a second! </p><p>
  <em> [She turns to the left and yells.]</em>
</p><p>Bill: Doctor!</p><p>
  <em> [The camera shifts to show The Doctor’s back. She’s a white woman in her mid-forties. She’s got short blond hair and is wearing purple dungarees over a yellow shirt. Also, she insistently stares at a patch of grass]</em>
</p><p>The Doctor: Yes?</p><p>Bill: BlueBalls201 asks why are you called The Doctor!</p><p>The Doctor: Didn’t I answer that question back in the eighties?</p><p>Bill: Well, I didn’t hear it then, I was in nappies! Why are you called The Doctor?</p><p>The Doctor: Because I’m The Doctor!</p><p>Bill: Yes! I know you are! But Doctor <em> why? </em></p><p>
  <em> [Silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blonde woman stares jumps suddenly] </em>
</p><p>The Doctor: Rats!</p><p>Bill: Rats?</p><p>The Doctor: There’s a trap door down here! That’s why the grass looks all funky! There’s a trap door leading to the ancient catacombs! (pause) I knew this was there. Romans just <em> love </em> catacombs.</p><p>Bill: … and there are <em> rats. </em></p><p>The Doctor, already crouching down to uncover the trap door: there might be some, possibly so.</p><p>Bill purses her lips, looks at the camera and smiles tightly again.</p><p>Bill, still smiling: <em> Rats! So! T </em> his is it! Thank you everybody! Please come back again in our next instagram live that I will definitely not want to manage and… <em>[The Doctor makes loud distress noises. She seems to be lifting something</em>] And we gotta get in an old roman catacomb filled with rats! <em> bye! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[INSTAGRAM LIVE CUTS. @tardisofficial Fri 11/3/17 16:13]</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>@blueballs201</strong>: this show sucks. they didn’t even answer my question. #TARDISLIVE #ThatsMyNo</p><p> </p><p><strong>@skullheads</strong> (replying to blueballs201) oh you must be new to the fandom :)))</p><p><strong>@lanabanana</strong> (replying to @blueballs201) dude wtf with your name asdffdfgdgaf</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As expected, the catacombs are dark, damp and <em> old. </em></p><p>Bill makes a disgusted face when her boot sinks into a puddle. She doesn’t want to know what it is. She is <em> not </em>pointing her flashlight there. She’s also not getting the camera out yet. There’s nothing of use here to record and, anyway, it’d be too dark for a decent video. There’s a small thunder, dull. It must be raining on the surface.</p><p>The Doctor is a few steps ahead, swinging her own flashlight around as she hums an old song Bill thinks is from a serbian ice cream commercial. Yes, her mentor and travelling buddy is a literal five year old. </p><p>“Hey, Doctor?” she calls, avoiding the skeleton of a rat. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Your real name is Joan, right?”</p><p>She stops her humming, turns around and peers curiously. </p><p>“Where did you get that?” she asks, face serious.</p><p>“...I googled it.” Bill opens her arms and gestures vaguely at the camera on her back “You are a famous person. You are googleable”</p><p>The Doctor seems a bit puzzled by the concept.</p><p>“Oh, right” she says, then starts walking again. Faster. Bill races up a bit to walk alongside her.</p><p>“But <em> why </em> did you chose <em> the Doctor </em>?” she insists.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a bit… pretentious, isn’t it?” Bill bites her lip “I’ve been with you for like, a week and it’s already really weird to call you Doctor the whole time. Are people supposed to call you that in airplanes? When you gotta do paperwork?”</p><p>The Doctor opens her mouth. Then closes it. But Bill isn’t done and jumps in sudden emotion.</p><p>“Or. Or. Or. What do you say when get a coffee at Starbucks?”</p><p>“I don’t order at Starbucks!”  She exclaims. Her flashlight falls to the floor. She crouches to pick it up in a huff and starts patting the ground randomly.</p><p>“You <em> do </em>.” Bill sighs, looks down and points her light to help her. ”C’mon. Everyone orders at Starbucks once in a while”</p><p>The sound that comes from her crouched mentor is a petulant scoff. All Bill can see of her is a blonde mop of hair</p><p>“Well,<em> I </em>…” she starts, but she’s interrupted by a firm voice.</p><p>“She tells them her name is John Smith” The voice says between the dark. Bill jumps ten feet. Then, a woman steps from the shadows “And rejoices when three different men in suits come up and she can take her drink from them”</p><p>The Doctor goes stiff, slowly stands up straighter and a fond smile forms slowly on her face. </p><p>“River” She breathes out. Almost <em> shyly </em>. Bill’s eyes widen. Is this…?</p><p>“Hello, Sweetie” says the woman. She’s under the light now and Bill can’t believe she looks <em> exactly </em> like all the videos she’s seen of her, all blonde curls a cloud over her head, painted lips, a simple tank top and jeans, while she smiles softly at The Doctor. She’s also wearing sunglasses. Inside. On a dark abandoned roman catacomb.</p><p>This is the moment Bill realises how ridiculous this encounter is.</p><p>“Uh, hi” She calls “Nice to meet you, I’m Bill”</p><p>The woman (Is she?) smiles knowingly.</p><p>“I’m aware. You are <em> this one </em>’s new companion” she points at The Doctor, who makes a small gasp of protest but otherwise keeps staring with a soppy grin on her face. Unbelivable.</p><p>“Well, yes. That’s me” Bill answers and looks at the Doctor for a second, to give her a chance to explain. Nothing. The Doctor is a lost case. It’s up to her “Are you River Song?”</p><p>The woman (<em> River Song. Holy fuck </em>) nods calmly and takes off her sunglasses.</p><p>“Cool. Uh, no offense. But quick question. What are you doing here? Yknow, dark roman catacomb that shouldn’t even exist…”</p><p>That seems to snap The Doctor out of it. </p><p>“Right!” she exclaims “What are <em> you </em> doing here?”</p><p>River takes a few steps forward until she’s nose to nose with the Doctor (She’s taller, Bill notes. That’s hilarious) , crouches and when she’s standing straight again, The Doctor’s flashlight is on her hand.</p><p>“Can’t a girl pop in for a visit?”</p><p>The Doctor takes the flashlight with ease.</p><p>“In a forgotten roman catacomb?” She retorts, eyebrow raised. And Bill sees a smugness to her, one that’s familiar, good old doctor but not <em> quite </em>.</p><p>River laughs quietly.</p><p>“What can I say, I <em> love </em> a tomb”</p><p>The Doctor grins.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” she says, honesty lacing her voice like a melody long forgotten.</p><p>River shakes her head, small smile on her lips, but says nothing. She looks up at the Doctor and it’s almost <em> shy </em> . Bill is <em> transfixed </em> by this whole thing.</p><p>“How long has it been?”</p><p>“Three weeks, remember? Rome” River rolls her eyes “But you already knew that, silly woman”</p><p>If anything, The Doctor’s grin widens. She taps the bump of River’s nose.</p><p>“Good ol’ rome” She says, swaying slightly. Then she turns to Bill “It was awesome! Had ice cream, ran across less touristic neighbourhoods. We also visited the National Etruscan museum and…” She stops and her head snaps back at River, brow furrowed.</p><p>“Fucking hell.” she curses. Bill clenches her teeth. She’s heard her mentor curse in only a small handful of occasions this week, all of them imminently dangerous. River, on the other hand, doesn’t even flinch at the only outburst.</p><p>“Language, sweetie” She says. Her hand raises as to caress the Doctor’s cheek but <em> something </em>makes her stay still before lowering it again as if nothing had happened at all. “Calm down. Please”</p><p>“Fucking <em> hell </em>. River. Is that why you are here?”</p><p>River shrugs, but there’s a guilty spark on her eyes. Bill can see it now. Her shoulders are still and her eyes alternate between the Doctor’s face and the darkness behind her. </p><p>“You guys should probably go back to the surface” Is all she says.</p><p>“No way” The Doctor’s posture hardens. River looks like she expected that answer. She’s tapping her foot. Quickly. Bill is starting to get worried.</p><p>“Doctor?” She calls. The Doctor pauses, looks at her, then back at the other woman.</p><p>“River, who are you meeting?” </p><p>“Just go back up. It’s nobody important sweetie, I promise”</p><p>
  <em> “Like hell it isn’t” </em>
</p><p>“Doctor, who’s coming?”</p><p>The Doctor turns to her and Bill can see her face, half alight, is torn with worry. And her eyes...</p><p>“Bill. Do you usually watch the news?”</p><p>
  <em> Something strange in her eyes. </em>
</p><p>“It’s 2017, Doctor. <em> No one </em>watches the news”</p><p>She raises her arms exasperatedly. That’s <em> it </em>. The usual kindness. It’s gone. There’s only impatience now. Impatience laced with an edge of fury.</p><p>“Okay! Have you seen a tweet, a google, a facebook a <em> whatever </em>about the robbery of the National Etruscan Museum in Rome?”</p><p>Bill nods thoughtfully.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. A month and a half ago, it was everywhere” Bill answers, then fucking remembers who is in the room “Wait, <em> she </em>did it? But there was no...”</p><p>“Not me” River shakes her head with a guilty smile “Not this time”</p><p>The Doctor doesn’t seem the least calm by that. Worst. She seems like she <em> knew </em> this was the answer. And that she doesn’t like it one bit. She advances harshly towards River and they are nose to nose again but it looks different, <em> so different </em> than before. The Doctor’s face is twisted and she’s pointing her index finger towards River’s chin, whose expression is closed up like a locked vault.</p><p>“Whoever did it, they are coming and River, you don’t know them” She hisses between her teeth. River’s jaw clenches.</p><p>“I’ve got good contacts in between, they are just popping in for a visit and then I—” </p><p>“You can’t trust them!” The Doctor yells, her voice booming through the empty space and oh, oh, now <em> River </em> is pissed. She slaps the accusatory finger off her face.</p><p>“None. of. your business” She growls, marking every word with fury. Then she pokes The Doctor’s chest “<em> You </em> have to take your companion and <em> go </em> !” She puts her sunglasses on and angrily takes The Doctor’s hand who, for all her fury, doesn’t let up any resistance. “What are <em> you </em> even doing here, Doctor?”</p><p>“Well, there was a trapdoor…” The Doctor huffs, letting herself be conducted on the direction they came from minutes earlier.</p><p>“There always is!” River exclaims. She lets go of The Doctor’s hand and points at the end of the catacomb “Now shush and <em> go </em>!”</p><p>“We are not going anywhere!” The Doctor insists. Bill decides that, fuck it, she’s siding with the pretty lady and not with the nutter that got her into the catacomb in the first place where a dangerous person could turn up any moment.</p><p>“Let’s just <em> go </em>, Doctor. We can meet her above somewhere”</p><p>“I’m sorry, love. That won’t be possible. I have to catch transport to Rome as soon as I get out of here”</p><p>“River, I am <em> not </em>going anywhere.”</p><p>“Doctor, I <em> swear </em>...”</p><p>“Professor Song” A fourth voice calls loudly from behind them. If Bill was surprised by River’s sudden appearance, she’s proper spooked at this guy. She lets out a high yelp. </p><p>A myriad of emotions pass through River Song’s face for a second. She opens her eyes wide, then closes them resigned. When she opens them again, she makes sure to glare at The Doctor. Harshly. Then she turns around towards the newcomer and on her expression there’s nothing but charming, flirtatious delight.</p><p>“Lieutenant Furta!” She calls “Fancy seeing you here!”</p><p>A man steps up from the shadows slowly. Middle aged, with a small grey beard and impossibly pale, the light of the flashlight makes him look as a corpse . His appearance,  a simple t-shirt, khakis and a backpack, could fool Bill into thinking he’s an ordinary tourist if the unquiet way his eyes shuffle around wasn’t so upsetting.</p><p>He pierces his gaze on the Doctor’s hand, that had taken place on River’s wrist. </p><p>“Am I interrupting?” he asks.</p><p>River shrugs the Doctor’s touch away, steps away from her side and places herself between her and the newcomer’s chilling stare.</p><p>“Not at all”</p><p>Liutenant Furta’s eyes pass through River, then towards Bill. They lock eyes for a few uncomfortable moments until he decides to look at River again. His brow is now furrowed.</p><p>“Professor Song. I made clear I was to meet you <em> alone </em>” he states. There’s no anger in his voice. But there isn’t calm either. There’s nothing but straight facts. It makes Bill feel like she’s choking on cold water and she stays very, very still. ‘</p><p>The Doctor, on the other hand, decides to loudly intervene again.</p><p>“Well, she<em> isn’t </em>”</p><p>River glares at her. Barely composed, she looks back at the man.</p><p>“They were on their way, Liutenant”</p><p>The other woman clicks her teeth.</p><p>“River…” she whispers.</p><p>“Not now” is the hushed hiss she receives in response. Then her voice turns charming and sickly sweet again “You had a pleasant trip, Lieutenant?”</p><p>The man doesn’t buy it.</p><p>“I risked my security and my credibility for this encounter, Professor Song. I have no time to chat” He says. </p><p>River raises an eyebrow and points at his backpack.</p><p>“We should get to it, then. Shouldn’t we?” she says, not changing her tone one bit.</p><p>The man sighs. Then, he gets the backpack off and hands it to the woman. She takes it and starts to inspect the insides. She seems to be satisfied with the contents and she takes a package from her fanny pack and throws it to the man, who catches it mid-flight.</p><p>“Well, that was quick. We seem to be done here” River puts on the backpack, rearranges her hair and shoots a winning smile at the Doctor, who seems defeated but relieved. Then, she points at the package on the man’s hand, unopened “Aren’t you going to count that?”</p><p>Bill feels something pointy on her back.</p><p>A thunder breaks on the distance.</p><p>“There is no need for that” the man answers. Then he takes out a gun and points it at River. “I think you should all put your hands up” </p><p>And for the first time, he smiles. </p><p>This is the moment where Bill realises that there are two more guys here and they are, in fact, pointing their guns at all three of them. </p><p>River, hands up, lets out a loud huff of frustration. </p><p>“Really, Lieutenant?” She doesn’t look specially freaked out, just mildly annoyed. “Shut up, sweetie. I can hear you smiling”</p><p>The Doctor is, in fact, smiling smugly. Like this is a silly bet on the park. While Bill has a fucking <em> gun </em> pressing on her lower back. And while her mentor <em> herself </em> has one pointing at the back of her head. If Bill hadn’t thought it three different times that same day, she’d assure The Doctor had definitely lost it.</p><p>Another thunder, now closer. Ugh, she’s going to get wet when they get out of here. Well, <em> if. </em> </p><p>“I told you so” she says. River doesn’t dignify a response. Then she turns around to Bill. and her expression is serious “Stay calm, Bill”</p><p>“I’ve got a gun on my lower back, Doctor”</p><p>The woman smiles apologetically.</p><p>“Yeah, you do”’</p><p>“This is the fifth time this week”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Will take you for pizza later to make up for it and...” She’s suddenly interrupted by the gun of the man behind her hitting her head. Bill lets out a strangled cry as The Doctor collapses forwards and falls to the ground with a pained sound.</p><p>“This is why I told you to come alone, Professor Song.” Lieutenant Furta states dryly as The Doctor, on her knees, struggles to recover her breath.  “You are way less chatty”</p><p>River shrugs. She’s quiet now, face carefully neutral once again, but there’s a murderous edge to it that wasn’t before. She looks <em> thoughtful </em>.</p><p>“Depends on the company” She eyes the two gunmen then comments dryly “Two for me? What a compliment, boys”</p><p>The Doctor grunts.</p><p>“They’ve been looking for me, Professor Song. I’m running out of resources and that”  Furta points to the backpack on her hands “is more of a weight than a blessing”</p><p>“And you decided that since there’s a juicy price on my head, you could frame <em> me </em> as the thief and deliver me to the authorities” River finishes bluntly. “Understandable”</p><p>The man grins sideways and waves the gun.</p><p>“It’s nothing personal, Song”</p><p>“Professor Song” River corrects him. Her hands are tapping. Bill tries to copy her. The motion… is she counting?</p><p>“<em> Professor </em> Song <em> , </em> of course” Lieutenant Furta nods.</p><p>Another thunder. This time it rumbles all across the cavern, closer than ever before, louder than any of their voices. The fast fall of rain echoes alongside it. The Doctor’s head snaps up and she lets out an humorless chuckle. The gunman behind her raises his gun but Furta’s hand wave stops him. He stays there, staying puzzled at his amused hostage on her knees in front of her while his boss places himself in front of her.</p><p>“You find something funny?” He mumbles. The Doctor raises her head defiantly, an ironic smile on her lips. </p><p>“Do you know what she’s a professor of?” she asks and points to River behind him, who still has her hands up and a neutral expression on her face. The man looks at her like she’s stupid. Bill stares at her mentor’s expression. She knows something. </p><p>“I honestly don’t care.” The man tells The Doctor. He stares for a few seconds, then motions to his men “We have to go”</p><p>“No, no” The Doctor insists “Please.This is important”</p><p>“Okay! Okay!” The man raises his arms in defeat, and, without turning away from the Doctor, looks at River, then mockingly asks “What are you a professor of?”</p><p>“Archeology” She says calmly. The man’s face furrows in thought but keeps his back on her “This is a place I like specially, since I studied roman architecture”</p><p>The sound of rain gets louder. </p><p>“Didn’t you wonder why I chose this section of the catacombs, Lieutenant?”</p><p>Louder.</p><p>“Well, it’s a closed section for the public, unlike the other catacombs of the city. Easier to slip in and out”</p><p><em> Louder. </em>River’s smiling now, all edges.</p><p>“It was never open for the public because it was never fully prepared for them”</p><p>Furta shuffles</p><p>“In the hundreds of years between its construction and its discovery, a section of it got destroyed enough to let in water from the sea besides us”</p><p>Louder. Enough for Bill to notice, in a couple of seconds, that what she can hear isn’t rain, not really.</p><p>“It gets specially <em> difficult </em> when it rains”</p><p>Furta seems to realise at the same time she does.</p><p>It’s not just rain. </p><p>It’s the water flooding the catacomb.</p><p>“You <em> fucking… </em>”</p><p>Many things can happen in a couple seconds. The gunman behind Bill, turning around to face the oncoming noise behind them. The rumble of the water coming in, fast. Furta turning around, a second too slow, because River is already seizing the advantage and knocking him out from behind with a hard punch. The Doctor, not even bothering to fully stand up, charging against her own gunman. </p><p>The water coming.</p><p>The Doctor taking her hand. </p><p>River yelling.</p><p><em> Run </em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since they ended up on the other part of the city, where all the beaches and the seaside bars are, Bill reckons those tunnels were bigger than she initially thought. She brushes her phone with her sleeve, trying to dry it faster. It’s useless, her shirt is even more wet. Thank god the camera is waterproof, at least. She thinks the phone will survive one more round.</p><p>She buries her hands in the sand. Besides her, the Doctor has just sat down and is sipping her orange juice. River is on the bar above (backpack and all, yes), finishing her third cup of coffee. </p><p>They got out.</p><p>They got out and now they are on the <em> beach </em> drinking coffee and orange juice like they weren’t stumbling out of an abandoned roman catacomb half an hour ago. Bill lets out an hysterical laugh. </p><p>The Doctor eyes her worriedly. She’s been strangely quiet. And Bill suspects it’s not just because of the hard hit on the head she suffered.</p><p>“Does this happen often with you?” She decides to ask. Because it’s been a week and she’s been in weird, dangerous situation but this one… this one….</p><p>The Doctor’s voice is calm, controlled, <em> ashamed. </em></p><p>“You already knew that” she says “You said it yourself, didn’t you? I’m famous”</p><p>Bill tries to smile at the comment but cannot stop herself from cringing at the bitterness her mentor says the last word with</p><p>“I knew what happened when the cameras were on. Which is, pretty bizarre already. I never suspected more happened when they were off” She clicks her tongue. God, she’s tired “Is this how it is everyday for you? Your life?”</p><p>The Doctor smiles.</p><p>“Yes and no” </p><p>Her eyes shift to the bar and the woman sipping a coffee on the stoll and she looks so sad, so <em> nostalgic </em> Bill can’t help herself from asking.</p><p>“Is this everyday when River is with you?”</p><p>“Not really” She sips at her orange juice, lets out a small chuckle and nervously passes a hand through her hair. Then, quieter “It feels like it, though”</p><p>Bill isn’t sure what she means. Like what? Like getting hit on the head with a gun? Like running from the impending water that threatens to collapse on you?</p><p> “Yes.” The Doctor bites her lip, embarassed. Bill must have said that whole thing out loud “And like a stupid, dangerous adventure you can win. And then like this” </p><p>She points at the sea, just a few feet in front of them, washing over the white sand. There’s an yellow glow warming her face, the sun after the storm. </p><p>“Like calm”</p><p>And it does feel calm, somehow. Bill steals orange juice from her mentor and feels her shoulders loosening, her hair drying, her breath steadying. The sound of the waves breaking and the wind whistling. And the calm. She’s so far from the bustling streets of London, the neverending questions, the clouds over her head and through her window. It’s so good to be away. But being away like this is better.</p><p>“I like travelling with you, Doctor” she mutters and it’s true. It’s true “I’m really tired right now but I could do another adventure, tomorrow”</p><p>The Doctor smiles and Bill can hear it on the way she stands straighter, the relief.</p><p>“I would also like to know what’s going on between you and River” she adds, just for the sake of it.</p><p>The Doctor’s breath catches.</p><p>“Nothing”</p><p>“Really? You just described her company <em> very </em> poetically. Didn’t pin you for a romantic”</p><p>She didn’t pin her as <em> anything </em> of a romantic because, ew. It’s The Doctor. But after seeing her with River. Well. Bill can have a terrible radar for <em> herself </em> but she’s got good instinct when it’s someone else.</p><p>“I…” The Doctor snatches her orange juice back and takes a flustered sip “It’s a long story”</p><p>“I bet”</p><p>She closes her eyes.</p><p>“Nothing really happ…” she starts to say but it’s interrupted by River’s voice calling from a few feet behind them. She immediately falls quiet and starts sipping from her straw again.</p><p>“I brought you both some water” The woman says, sits down besides the Doctor and hands her and Bill two bottles. Her hair is in a disarray and in the full light of the day, she’s even more beautiful “The drinkable one, at last”</p><p>Bill takes it and hurriedly opens it.</p><p> “Thank you!” she says.</p><p>The Doctor is a bit slower, takes it more carefully.</p><p>“Thanks, River”</p><p>The woman smiles tiredly.</p><p>“No problem, sweetie” Her face tenses and she looks away. “Actually. I… should thank you. And apologise”</p><p>The Doctor furrows her brow and opens her mouth to argue. River raises her hand to stop her. Bill starts drinking. </p><p>“Let me finish. Please. I… I’m sorry you got caught up into this.’’ She’s refusing to face either of them, eyes pinned on the horizon ahead, the wind whistling through her hair as she sits there, shoulders square, and it’s looks like she’s falling, alone, falling in her own words and thoughts ‘’I should have made you go sooner, otherwise you and Bill wouldn’t have been gunned down and you wouldn’t have been hit and…” </p><p>The Doctor catches her.</p><p>“I’m not” </p><p>River’s head snaps towards her. </p><p>They lock eyes.</p><p>The Doctor’s determined expression falters but she doesn’t let go.</p><p>“<em> Well, </em> I am sorry for getting Bill into it but the rest… I’m not.” She smiles ‘’I’m really r <em> eally </em>not’’</p><p>They stare at each other and seem to have this long, silent exchange Bill can’t decode. Then, River nods, quietly. Once, twice, and her shoulders slump before she lets out a small, private smile. The Doctor answers with her own, brighter, bigger.</p><p>And Bill thinks, for the first time of many in her long career as a companion of T.A.R.D.I.S., that the assumption that she’s the biggest lesbian on the show is <em> a big, </em> fat mistake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[<strong>Instagram.com.</strong> @tardisofficial posted a new picture. Fri 11/3/17 18:57]</p><p> </p><p>@tardisofficial says “beautiful sunsets on split <b>💖💖 </b></p><p>(catacomb water smell bad tho)</p><p> </p><p>#split #croatia #sunset #tardis #thedoctor #billpotts #tourism #travelgram ” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  [A single picture. A white beach and turqouise sea. At the horizon, the sun is setting, blood red and bright oranges reflecting all over the waves and the sand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The petite figure of the Doctor’s back is overpowered by shadows, barely recognizable, hugging her legs. She’s not alone, River, also with her back to the camera, sits besides her, shoulders relaxed and curls flying in the afternoon wind. They are facing the sunset. Nonetheless, they are not looking at it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They are looking at each other ] </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I DO RECCOMEND LOOKING AT PICS/VISITING SPLIT IF IT'S IN YOUR POSSIBILITIES.</p><p>The catacombs of Split are visitable. This more, ehem, secret catacombs are totally made up and would comprehend the underground space between the Diocletian Palace and the beach (a kilometer and something away). OH! I also made a moodboard for this fic in my tumblr @hihereami. You miiight find hints of what's to come in those pics. </p><p>Comments fuel me! Go ahead and yell with me! Tell me your opinion!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pressure me to go on with this on twitter/tumblr @hihereami! Also! I THRIVE off comments, keyboard smashes and infinite ''AAAAAA''!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>